residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Code Genesis
Links to come. The author apologizes for this. Resident Evil: Code Genesis, is a fanon installment in the Resident Evil survival horror video game series for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, schematically developed in 2009 by me. It's primarily set several years after the events that take place in Kijuju. Note that while this game is distinctly similar to my fanfiction, Resident Evil: Code Genesis, there have been many changes made to create a more realistic gaming feel to it. Cast/Appearances English * Paul Mercier as Leon S. Kennedy * Alyson Court as Claire Redfield * T.J. Storm as Josh Stone * Roger Craig Smith as Chris Redfield * Patricia Ja Lee as Jill Valentine * Karen Dyer as Sheva Alomar * Sumalee Montano as Rose Bedford * D.C. Douglas as Albert Wesker * Adam D. Clark as Ozwell E. Spencer * Alesia Glidewell as Dahlia Pierce * Crispin Freeman as James Pierce * Joe Hursley as Jonas Burton * Eric Mabius as Kirk Matthews * April Rich as Beth Underwood * Mike McFarland as Alex Wesker * Liam O' Brian as Mikhail Bardzecki * Patrick Seitz as Ivan Demidov * Kevin Michael Richardson as Oluchi Yeboah * Dennis Falt as Karl Taylor * Steven Blum as Major Harry S. Vanek * Troy Baker as Charles Bedford (Flashback Only) * Steve Van Wormer as Mischa Demidov Plot The game starts in 2014, five years after the death of Albert Wesker in Kijuju. The world is still in a mess after the damages that he had caused. Chris Redfield decides to use this time to track down any surviving members of Umbrella and possibly their offspring if any after retrieving information of the "Wesker Children" from his assignment regarding Ozwell Spencer's arrest. His findings take him to a researcher named Rose Bedford living in the city of Newark. After reading up on her father's involvement with Spencer, Rose is taken into custody for questioning. Her friends, Kirk Matthews, Beth Underwood and Jonas Burton are taken to separate cells to be questioned alone. Chris discusses the situation with Rose alone and discovers that her father had been murdered while she was still a child and he left some notes for her to figure out just why he would be killed to begin with. She also reveals that she has had trouble sleeping and has dreams about a place that she has to go. She mentions a map that her father had kept indicating an unnamed island on the South Seas. Chris decides to leave Rose in her cell for the night. In the middle of the night, around 4:00 A.M. the station is attacked by an unknown foe and the situation quickly escalates as their local contact is executed. Rose's cell is open and she is horrified to see blood trails everywhere and bodies lining the floor. On the trip through the seemingly abandoned station, Rose finds her friends taking shelter in the garage with Chris Redfield. Jonas seems to have seen something "big and covered in sores", that the others haven't seen yet. Moments later, the group find themselves face-to-face with a G-like creature who Rose remembers as a fellow researcher from the ID tag still dangling from its tattered coat around its arms. After destroying it, Chris and the others make their way out of the garage where they discover that the dead people inside the station have somehow changed into zombies and began to attack them. Once they escape the station, Chris informs them that he saw a man in black fleeing from the station before the incident hit. Suspicions arise and there are even some fears that maybe Albert Wesker was still alive. Chris reveals to Rose about what had happened with Wesker, why they came to her and what connection they feel that she has. After the station is sanitized and rid of any t-virus infection, Chris contacts Sheva in Africa and informs her of the situation. He sends the data regarding Project W to her; there is a supposed living Wesker child named Oluchi Yeboah living in East Zahani, Africa. Meanwhile, Leon Kennedy is also sending in a report to the U. S. government about his findings as well after being called in for several new missions after the events of Degeneration took place. His more recent mission; a potential terrorist threat toward the Canadian Borders. He learns of the B.S.A.A.'s mission regarding the Wesker children and the search for remaining Umbrella parties and the government becomes interested in this as well, but for different reasons. While the B.S.A.A. wish to locate them to receive information and take them into custody, the government fears a new potential threat to the world based on the new information regarding a surviving Umbrella executive named "Alex". Leon is sent to find a possible Wesker product named "Ivan" living in a town named Quinton. On his way, he crosses paths with Claire and together they discover a junkyard owned by Ivan Demidov, a rugged and very bitter Russian ex-militant with a rag-tag team of Russian guerillas at his side. Claire and Leon learn that Ivan has been in hiding ever since Umbrella's downfall and he was forced to do this because of his son, Mischa. After much persuasion, Ivan and his team agree to accompany Leon and Claire. As they travel down a deserted road, their convoy is attacked by what resembles Reapers from Kijuju, but somewhat more horrible in appearance as their bodies seem to be trapped between the stages of mutation between human and insect. They are forced to fight and kill them. After their defeat, one of the creatures utters something strange with its final dying breath. "A..lex... Is...land...". With this new lead, the convoy moves on. In the distance, an unknown figure in body armor and a gas mask is watching them. He speaks to someone on a cell phone and says, "Subject I-11 is on his way". Back to Chris and Rose, they decide to try to uncover as much as they can about this project and what kind of island Rose's father had talked about. They discover many islands in the middle of the ocean that are sure to have Alex there. Unfortunately, while they continue their research, they receive an emergency call from Captain Eric Klein, the new head of the American Branch after Dan DeChant's death that there was accident somewhere in the Newark area and the t-virus had been released. Shocked by the news, Chris and the others venture into the city to see out survivors and discover that the biohazard was no accident and somehow, the virus had been distributed within the process of 48 hours. Stunned that it could spread that fast, Chris and the others are forced to take shelter inside a hospital lobby while fighting off creatures and the undead. Chris notes that the dead seem to be faster and capable of some minor form of intelligence as seen by one zombie actually contemplating continuing its pursuit of Chris as he attempts to lure it into a trap. After the initial attack, there is a whistling sound call which causes all undead and creatures to leave the hospital, as if summoned by someone. After the uncomfortable stillness in the air, there is a strange rattling sound and the hospital windows of the main lobby are destroyed and they are attacked by a creature known as U-10. After they destroy the tentacles that try to kill them, the wall is ripped through and the creature emerges. They are forced to battle it and Kirk is impaled with one of its claws in the process, supposedly killing him. The remaining group is forced to fight their way out of the city and find some means of transportation to the South Seas islands. When Chris and the group travel to the airport, they encounter the man in the black coat who reveals himself to be Major Harry S. Vanek, a former United States soldier working freelance with the man named Alex. He reveals that he had once served with the U.S. military, but was dishonorably discharged after he was discovered to have had fascinations with bioweapons. After revealing everything, Vanek injects himself with a strange fluid that caused him to rapidly mutate. He attacks the group, still screaming things at them. Rose attempts to distract Vanek long enough for Chris to start up one of the airplane engines. He watches in shock as Rose actually performs wicked martial artist moves in an almost similar fashion to Wesker. Vanek arrogantly claims that he could take them on forever if he had to, until he is sliced to ribbons by the airplane blades. The remaining group flies away from the city, inches before being vaporized by an oncoming missile sent by the government to "sanitize" the area. Chris makes attempts to contact Jill, who is being kept in a B.S.A.A.-controlled holding environment about the situation and all that she offers or can offer is information about what she has heard since her imprisonment with Wesker. When Rose asks about her father, Jill recalls hearing something about the late Charles Bedford while in Raccoon City a long time ago, but she is unable to tell much of anything else as her connection is lost. The group fly south bound toward the South Seas, spotting a facility from above before setting their plane to a small island far from civilization (Easter Island). They hide the airplane from view and seek shelter inside a cave until they can understand the exact locations and what they are dealing with. Rose notes that the island they are on seems unusually quiet. As they plot their next attack, Rose reveals to Chris that her father was killed when she was a child and she never knew her mother. She has always known that she was different ever since she was sent to a private school under the watchful eyes of Umbrella. Then, they are attacked by a creature in the night that seems to hide in the water before making its appearance. They must battle it before it kills them; Chris and the others work together to finally defeat it. Just as it makes its final move, Rose somehow connects with the beast and realizes that this creature has once been her mother. She kills the creature out of an act of mercy when it begs her in a single worded "Kill...me..." After the fight and battling many hordes of monsters and the undead along the way, Chris and the others manage to make their way to the main island dubbed "Isle Alexandria". They make attempts to keep themselves hidden from the various guards there and must stay hidden from the searchlights until they sneak inside through the sewer systems where they meet "William". Although unable to speak, William communicates with them through a drawing board and informs them that he has escaped from Alex and lives here in hiding. He is afraid to help them for fear of his own life, but he leads them to where they need to go. While inside, they enter into a laboratory that houses various human subjects inside tubes of fluid, all with numbers burned into their wrists. They uncover the truth behind them and learn that Alex was housing the "Wesker children" here and falsely labeled them as deceased to Spencer. They also learn that "Number 13"--Albert Wesker--was one of them and that Alex was trying to replicate/clone the man using traces of Uroboros mixed in with a bone fragment found at the now dormant volcanic site where he had died with many failed attempts. They also learn that William was candidate number 8 of the Wesker children and that he is also known to be one of the most intelligent as well. After a brief flashback of Wesker's life, Chris and the others split up to find Alex. They communicate through walkie-talkies and keep in the dark until then. Jonas is separated and taken into custody by Alex's men and injected with a new form of the G-virus. He transforms rapidly and is sent to kill them. Meanwhile, Claire and Leon, along with Ivan and his men make it to the island to offer backup cover and chaos ensues, which also leads to the release of Alex's pets and a new B.O.W., Cerberus G-10; a more powerful and heavily-modified version of the standard Cerberus. After dodging traps, soldiers and monsters, Chris and Rose locate Alex at the ship docks where he reveals the truth to Rose and Chris. Apparently, Rose was taken from her true family and received daily injections from him as a child. While she received neither advancements nor flaws from them, she was born to become the Mother of the New World. Her genetic systems were flawless and combated any damages or sickness. Her immunity allowed for her to remain healthy and strong, almost like Albert. He claims that recreating Albert has been a difficult thing because while the DNA is sufficient enough, he could not replace what made Albert perfect without further testing. Then, Alex introduces her to her "father", a new form of combat Tyrant. Chris and Rose fight off the Tyrant while Alex leaves. Meanwhile, the newly transformed Jonas attacks Beth and Claire while struggling with his humanity. Beth and Claire fight him off for as long as they can while Chris and Rose seek out Alex. After Jonas is defeated with a powerful Launcher attached to the wall, Claire and Beth rush out to find the others. Chris and Rose pursue Alex into what looks like a battle arena where they begin to fight, revealing his superior nature to Albert; gifted with the power to shift his forms and double his own strength due to his new virus. Rose and Chris fight him with everything they have until he "changes" into a being not human or monster, but both and stronger. Alex is capable of flying through the air, making him difficult to kill. The two are shocked to find that Alex is in fact faster, stronger and still emotionless to their suffering. Arrogant to the last, he changes again into something akin to a demonic angel. Chris and Rose desperately fight the empowered creature until he begins to slow down due to his rapid evolution. Still emotionless, even in the face of his own mortality, Alex attempts one last gambit; baiting Rose on to join him and become the goddess that she deserved to be. Instead, she defies him and tackles him head on, sending them both toward the fan. Alex is shredded alive while Rose holds on for dear life. Chris comes to save her and together, they escape the laboratory, inches before it erupts into a ball of debris and ash. While they escape in their airplanes with Claire, Beth, Ivan and his friends in tow, Chris remarks to Rose, "What are you going to do now?" She responds with a smile. "I think I'm going to sleep now." Once its fades to black, the words: "In memory of Albert Wesker. 1960-2009" appear. Finally, the credits roll. After the credits, we see the destruction of the island and a closed-up tube labeled "Number 13". It opens up and fluid pours out. Finally, a pair of feet steps out. Sub-Scenarios 1. Russian Roulette Characters: Claire and Leon In Quinton, Claire and Leon are searching for a man named Ivan Demidov, a Russian ex-soldier who had been reported to be someone with knowledge of the Wesker children. However, when Claire and Leon reach the junkyard where he is located, they discover that Ivan and his Russian comrades have been in hiding for a very long time. Ivan also reveals to them his "condition". After much persuasion, Ivan and his friend agree to travel with Claire and Leon, including his son, Mischa. Unfortunately, on the way they cross paths with peculiar B.O.W.'s that resemble the Reapers at Kijuju. They fight their way to escape, but one of Ivan's men are wounded and strangely, drives Ivan into a blood-thirsty frenzy as he tries to rend and kill his own comrade. Due to Ivan's condition, the Russians reveal that Ivan suffers from the need to desire murder should he smell or be anywhere near blood. They also reveal that he takes specific pills to fend off the blood lust because of experiments made to him as a child. The scenario ends and cuts to the "Lost Memories" scenario. Once returned, Ivan and his comrades arrive as Isle Alexandria and fight back against monsters and security. During the invasion, Mischa is somehow killed by one of the guards, which drives Ivan into an uncontrollable fury. He murders the man and his closest friend, Mikhail contact Claire via a walkie-talkie to come and save Ivan from himself. After fighting against the forces of Alex, Leon and Claire reach Ivan where he returns to his old self after seeing Claire. Later, they continue to battle through the facility where they cross paths with Alex's dogs, G-10 Cerberus. After their defeat, Ivan locates the main power core where he sends it to detonate in fifteen minutes. They must escape while still fighting off the Cerberus until they reach the beach where Chris and the others meet up with them and they escape in airplanes. 2. Lost Memories Characters: Sheva and Josh This scenario tells the story of Oluchi Yeboah and his connection with Umbrella. His town is being ravaged by terrorism and the virus is released in the town as soon as Sheva and Josh arrive. They fight off creatures as they seek out Oluchi. Sheva and Josh are together much of the time, only briefly splitting up when Sheva must battle a mutated alligator by the river's edge. When they meet Oluchi Yeboah, he reveals vital information that could save them all. 3. Jill's Hidden Story Characters: Jill A small, hidden story of the game which tells the thoughts of Jill and how she escapes to aid Chris in his fight against Alex. She travels to an abandoned town called Cyprus where she meets Karl Taylor, a crazed maniac who attempts to kill her after it is revealed that he was once living under the thumb of Umbrella. Jill is left with no choice but to fight Karl as he summons a pack of wild, starving dogs to tear her to pieces. Jill is forced to kill him and his dogs and after his death, she learns more about Karl's history and what had been going on since his "creation". She leaves the town with this new knowledge in tow. Apocalyptic Mode Apocalyptic mode can only be unlocked if all scenarios are completed. The enemies slowly become harder and harder to kill as you progress further and further into the game if you are killed. The more times you are killed, the harder and deadlier the enemies become. Gameplay Resident Evil: Code Genesis features similar gameplay to Resident Evil 5, utilizing the same over the shoulder view. The game's environment has changed slightly since the release of Resident Evil 4 and 5. The Mercenaries minigame, which was featured in both Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, and Resident Evil 5 also make a return with some minor changes. Previous titles in the series have focused on limited ammo and exploration in some of the harder modes, this is possible. There is a more expanded arsenal at the player's disposal as well. This game returns to the classical 3 type of herbs features in the fourth installment; Yellow, Red and Green. Healing items can vary from Herbs, fish, the First Aid Spray and of course, Eggs. You can heal yourself easily and you don't require to be near your partner to heal them like the fifth game featured. If your partner is in the DYING stage, you may resuscitate them to prevent them from dying. Unfortunately, much like Resident Evil 5, it will gradually deplete as you continue to save them from death. The game also featured new types of enemies with a batch of classic enemies we are familiar with thrown right into the mix. These enemies feature similar behavior to zombies, unfortunately, they exhibit a low-level intelligence due to the changes to the t-virus. Enemies are faster and much stronger than before. The game also has a vast selection of firearms. Handguns, Shotguns, Machine Guns, Rifles, Magnums and the Knife also return to this game with wider selections (along weapons unique to certain characters). The knife retains its usefulness as a typical slash-and-hack weapon, but since these creatures are much more intelligent compared to the normal zombies we are used to, killing them with the knife is no easy task as they are faster, harder to kill and smarter. There is no Merchant in the game, but there is a new idea where you can contact the B.S.A.A. via phone to open up a shop on the screen at any point in the game except for boss battles. In the shop, there is no ammo present except for weapons and the only healing items are the First Aid Sprays. There is no Melee Vest here as well, but a Bulletproof Vest that must be located through the game in order to obtain it. Unlike Resident Evil: 5, inventory is not limited to nine slots, but return to the similar Resident Evil: 4 style inventory case. As usual, ammunition and grenades are stacked in their quantity like in five. Like four, opening the inventory will not cause damage and instead of an attache case, the player utilizes a RUC sack as used in the US army which can store just a little more than Leon's attache case. Online gameplay is also included. 2 Players can work together in the main chapters as well as Mercenaries and also offline co-op. The modes Slayer, Team Slayers, Team Survivors and Survivors modes are available. Now, up to 6 players can join this mode. Also, unlike five, there are no number indicators over the opposing player's heads, so finding them is now a lot harder. The online gameplay also features No Mercy mode which was originally featured in the PC version of Resident Evil: 5. There are now 400 enemies to face and they are now much easier to kill this time to compensate for numbers. The amount of boss enemies will also be doubled as well. The main player is not as dependent on the A.I. as much now. However, when playing with a secondary player, one must pay care to their health. One must also save them by pressing the "Partner Action" button (B on Xbox 360, O on PS3) before the red meter depletes, otherwise the other player will die in a matter of minutes (seconds on Apocalyptic Mode). Like four and five, the players must work together in some parts like solving puzzles and pulling switches. You can also give out commands in the same way when playing. Trophies are available for the PS3 version only. Music Main article: Biohazard CODE: Genesis Original Soundtrack The music for the video game was inspired by various gaming artists particularly Akira Yamaoka. His score was pure ambiance, which lead to the selecting of his tracks. Special Editions and Bonuses During the launch, retailer chain GameStop will release in a limited special edition, packaged in a tin box with a keychain, along with an artwork book about the story of the series, a laser cel of the new Chris Redfield design, and a soundtrack CD. Also, a code that will allow you a special costume in the game, granting the player the ability to see with nightvision goggles. The Xbox 360 version also saw a special edition, packaged also in a tin case, along with the artwork book, a documentary DVD, a mini poster, a code for the new costume and a skin for the Xbox. There is also a special "gun" controller released for the Playstation Move. This controller is a reference to Alex Wesker's handgun. Trivia * Resident Evil - CODE: Genesis is the third of the main games to have a subtitle. The first was Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * The zombies behave in a similar fashion to the infected featured in Left 4 Dead. * Rose Bedford's character was inspired by Milla Jovovich. * During the early development stages of the game, Rose was originally going to be called Elizabeth. * While Alex reveals that he is Wesker's brother, there is no genetic similarities between the two save for their injected viruses. * Like many Resident Evil games, Rose's character has been designed with earlier outfit designs. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)